


A night to Remember

by Verdandi_Stormborn



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Begging, Captain kink, Cock Warming, Cunnilingus, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdandi_Stormborn/pseuds/Verdandi_Stormborn
Summary: Steve Rogers is self-conscious that he can't give his girl ALL.So he comes up with an idea that led him and his girl into bed with Gambit.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	A night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is not your typical Threesome fic
> 
> Also, this is a Marvel Re-Write from a Hockey Fic I wrote for Tumblr, which was surprisingly easy.  
> This was my very first time writing smut.

One of his favourites time of the day is the early evening. Of course, he liked you all dolled up. No Doubt.

But there just was something intimate when all the makeup was off, you were just in an oversized shirt of his, the hair in a messy bun, your glasses on and your eyes small and tiered.

 _What are you grinning at?_ You asked him, your toothbrush still in the mouth.

He just hummed, still softly smiling to himself as your eyes locked in the mirror.

_Nothing. I’m just lucky to get to see you like this. All for me. No one else getting to see you like this._

You could see a little possessive glimmer in his eyes when he said that.

He got up from bed, stalking towards you before he embraced you from behind, his warmth surrounding you.

Steve just stayed there behind you, letting you finish your routine, but never letting go of you.

you send him a tired smile when you turned to face him.

 _I had a lot of fun today, Stevie. Thank you for that._ You said. And you had. The whole day was spent strolling around, with nothing to do but just let your soul roam free. You two would hold hands and share giggles, smiles and ice-cream. The holidays were treating you good.

The nights were spent in each other’s arms, with lazy kisses and soft touches. The night air to hot for more.

This would change once the hectic life of an somewhat professional Superhero would return to the Compound, to strict rules and tight schedule.

The first night back in New York was always filled with noise. You would throw a big homecoming party for the Team or rather Steve would SAY he would throw a party and you ended with the work.

Not that you minded. It was fun to organise a party when the money was no issue and not yours.

Soon the house was filled with the first wave of people, the Member of your Team who had Family, children of all Ages and more than one Dog. You loved the big informal get together. The day would change into evening, the children and families would disappear as well as the food and booze would appear.

Unfamiliar Faces were no rarity.

A few hours into the night you found yourself on the lap of Steve in a circle playing truth or dare.

Initial you had rolled your eyes- how old were you? 14?

But the more alcohol you drank, the more fun you had.  
The heat, Steve radiated behind you did nothing to help.

The most enthusiastic player was Tony which surprised no one. Form _Would you rather have sex with me in secret or not have sex with that person, but everyone thinks you did? Over Who are the top five cutest guys in our team? Rank them._ To _If I was a food, what would I be, and how would you eat me?_ He loved to tease and to corrupt so this was right up his alley.

The last question earned him a groan from Steve you knew, Tony had found his weakness.

Since a tweet back in the day it was a recurring theme in the locker room talk and a source of seemingly never-ending chirps.

Rumour has it that your boyfriend never got down on you- or munch the box as he so eloquently put it. That was not entirely true, but it was not something you needed to feel fulfilled you found.

Not that the team needed to know any of it, but Tony had a different Idea.  
Of course.  
_do you return the favour when Y/N gives you head?_

Jap.

There it was. Tony leant back, full on gloating in his bright idea while you could feel heat rising in your body and Steve behind you stiffen.  
  
After a few tens seconds, where all in the circle didn’t dared to move or breath, Steve abruptly stand up, causing you almost to fall if he hadn’t steadied you and after glaring at Tony, disappeared in the House. 

_Well that answers that_ he grinned. You knew that Tony didn’t asked to embarrass you and the game continued just as dirty.  
After _Do you have any interesting fetishes?_ You excused yourself to find your Boyfriend.

You found him in the previously locked bedroom on the edge of the bed sitting, a half empty Tumbler in his hand.

 _Does it bother you_ he asked quietly.

Your brain needed a few seconds to catch up with the question but when it did you burst out laughing.

Judging by his hurt expression that was wrong.  
_No Honey. It doesn’t bother me. You’re a very giving lover you know. And you give it good._ You notched his foot with yours.

This night, when it was only you two and the alcohol infused horniness, when you had him under you as you rode him, it seemed that he had all forgotten but your name.

He did not forget.  
He did not forget who asked him, and he did not forget your reaction later.  
He was not mad. He was embarrassed. He felt like he could not give you all. And you deserved nothing less. He would pick the stars from the sky if you asked him to.

It turned his gears hard. He couldn’t go to Tony- that would practically mean that he had given up and caved. His ego wouldn’t allow that.

Over the next month and busy schedule something like a plan formed in his head. What if… someone would teach him? Showed him what to do and how.

He patted himself on the back for it the more he thought about it. This would be perfect. He had one for Training if needed, surely he could have a coach for this as well.

The opportunity to find a coach arose during a training session in the form of a won fight, a hard check and a worried call from you.

Not that you were worried about Steve- oh no.

You scolded him for a particular hard punch to one of the pretty faces of the team and wanted to know if the kid was ok.

That was a regular. He thought that you tried to get him to fight less that way- not that it was working.

From there one the idea snowballed.  
He could ask HIM.

He overheard him brag about his talents and willingness to please.  
He was torn if he should let you in first.  
He decided for the middle ground. He would check if you would be willing to let someone else in your shared bed.

For one time only of course.  
He knew you had fantasized about it but never really put a label on your fantasies and how much you wanted them to be real.  
  


So, he called you at work.

You on the other hand was a bit surprised when Steve’s picture lit your phone up.  
You were not expecting another call so soon. And not over the phone. Usually you would face time.

 _So, I have been thinking_ he started _how you serious you are with your fantasy of a threesome_.

To say you were surprised would have been an understatement.

Sure you talked open about this kind of stuff but you always thought as your idea of a threesome was not resolving around getting another woman but another man in your bed you always thought that Steve would have been to possessive and territorial to even consider it.

Not that you minded. Fantasies don’t have to be fulfilled. Certainly not to the discomfort of the partner.

So, you were stunned into silent for a what felled like minutes.  
  
You swallowed hard and tried to sound light-hearted when you responded _sure baby. How come?_

It took Steve nearly everything not to blurred everything out right there and then. But you were filled in with some pointers and that should be enough.

You knew that he wanted to ask the kid he checked- a weird way to say sorry but you knew the kid, you run into him more than once in the tunnels of the Stars. He knew who you were, and you find him cute- what could you say- he had the body of an athlete.

The next thing he knew he stammered his way through a conversation that was very awkward at first. To his credit the kid understood soon what he wanted.

 _You want me to show you how to eat your girl out? For real? Does she know?_ He just nodded at that. What else could he say to that? Now that someone else said it out loud it sounded stupid. He felt getting annoyed with himself.

_Sure. Yeah. Do I need to know anything else? Any no goes?_

That’s how you ended in your comfy pyjamas nervous on the bed with two set eyes on you. If you had known that Steve wanted to follow through sooner better, then later you would’ve… 

would’ve… 

you didn’t really know what you would have done differently. 

Maybe wore something different? Put on some makeup? Made the bed fresh?

_Relax beauté_ that was Remy. Ok relax. You took a deep breath. Remy climbed in Bed beside you while Steve moved to the headboard and sat there, watching you two intently.

Remy radiated calmness, just looking at you. He raised one hand to your face to stroke a strand of hair behind your ear. The hand stayed there, and he ran his thumbs over your cheek, finally caught on your lip.

You looked eyes when you let your tongue dart out. He watched you as you took his thumb in your mouth and let your tongue swirl around it.

His eyes were dilated before but now they grew impossible darker.

You heard a chuckle from the end of the bed _I told you she is a tease. Don’t let her go away with too much. She is merciless._

Remy swallowed and nodded. You batted your eyelashes innocently as you released him with a wet pop.

He leaned in, giving you time to decline, to back out. You didn’t.

You leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss.

It was not as half as awkward as he thought it would have been.

The kiss grew needy soon, and he backed you up 

up 

up 

until your back was pressed against your boyfriend, who welcomed you with open arms and spread legs, so you could settle comfortable.

You and Remy were still kissing, tugging on his hair to get him closer.

All awkwardness were soon forgotten when Steve peppered your neck with open mouth kisses.

Fingers began to wander.

Yours under the shirt of Remy and his hand on your boobs in return.

Then you realized that it wasn’t Gambit ’s hands that peeled your breast out of your bra but Steve.

A whimper left you when you felt Remy pull away.

 _Patience, petite._ Then Steve showed you a black piece of silk- a blindfold _I you to only concentrate on your feeling._ You could only nod. This wasn’t the first time he blindfolded you.

While he put the blindfolds on, Remy had settled between your legs and slowly spread them.

But instead of going right to it, he led his hands wander your calve up and down, massaging not painful but noticeable circles into your skin. 

You felt the fabric of the pants creeping up your leg- which took you entirely by surprise. But before it really registered with you, you could feel Steve’s hands wander your stomach upwards while he returned to his administration of your neck, the beard leaving a delicious burn.

Gambit ’s Hands never let up massaging your calves, but the glide over your skin was smoother- did he used oil?  
  
They didn’t even done anything but you were squirming between Steve’s legs, searching for some friction, anything.

 _Not yet mon chéri. Be good for us_ Your Boyfriend growled into your skin.

Finally  
  
Finally, you felt the tuck on the waistband. You lifted your hip so fast to make it easier that it earned you a chuckle from both men.  
At the Same Time you were freed of the Shirt as well.  
You shivered, suddenly feeling exposed, technically you were only wearing a bra at this poi- never mind. Steve made quick work of that, too.  
  
You heard Remy sharply drawing a breath.

 _Beautiful isn’t she_ Steve praised you _tout à toi- all yours._ The today hung heavy a second in the air before you felt wet lips trailing up the tights.

You moaned in Anticipation.

 _You’re so wet for us._ Remy sounded in awe at that _. Is this all for us?_

You nodded fanatical.

As they signalled to each other, Steve spread your legs over his thighs to give the younger man easier access.

And then you felt him lick with his flat tongue through your wet folds, making your breath hitch.

But he just started, altering between kitten licks and broad open mouth kisses, pointed tongue attacking your clit.

You were moaning both men’s names without any shame. Your hands fisting the bedding beneath you or Steve’s thighs. Remy slid one finger inside you, stretching you carefully while sucking on your clit.

This action caused you to arch your back.

Everything was too much and not enough.

You needed more

you needed…

Remy had built up to a steady rhythm after he added another finger. Normally you would be mortified if the wet sound your pussy made. But right now you couldn’t care less.

You could feel your orgasm build when he curled his fingers inside you just right. Just a bit more.

But before you could fall over the cliff you heard Steve grunt _Stop_ and Remy mouth and fingers left you in an instant.

You scrambled your thoughts together to form a coherent sentence but before words left your mouth you felt lips on yours and tasted yourself in a frantic and hungry kiss that would have made your legs wobble if you weren’t in bed already. 

Oh god, you wished your Boyfriend was the one between your legs, giving you on top of an orgasm also a nice beard burn.

Steve bit in your shoulder right at the moment when Remy dove into your heat again. _Shall we see how much you can take Doll? Or do you think you deserve to come?_

That was familiar territory. You didn’t have to think for the next words that fell hurried from your lips _Yes, captain, yes. Please I’ve been good, haven’t I. Please?_

You could feel Remy hum approvingly against you. _What do you think Remy? Was she good?_ Gambit knew that this wasn’t really his place, that he was only invited, so he all but shrugged.

You could feel your orgasm build again, the familiar know in the stomach tighten.

 _Please Steve please_ you pleaded, but he interrupted you _its not me you should ask Doll_

_Please Remy let me cum. Please I’ve been good. Please I can’t hold it_

_please let me_

_please_

Remy felt conflicted for a split second. He could be cruel and deny you but you where sweating now, breathing heavy.

He looked up briefly, even though he knew you couldn’t see him _I’ve got you, mon chéri,_

_cum Y/N._

_cum all over my fingers._

You stumbled over the edge and came whaling and with shaking legs.

You feel like you’re going to fall apart unless someone holds you together and Steve knows and embraces you from his position behind you.

Remy feels a bit out of place all of a sudden. 

He may have made you come and showed the other men some stuff but the way you looked up to the Captain after he got rid of the blindfold was so full of love and adoration.

But Steve did not look down to you but to Remy.

They spoke beforehand about the situation, whether Remy should stay after that or where. What would happen.

  
Steve had offered him the Guestroom for the night, but he felt like he should better leave the two of you alone for the moment. It shouldn’t be too hard to find a hotel for the night.  
  
You pulled Steve down to you for a kiss and by the time you had your thoughts together Remy was gone.

You felt a little guilty, but Steve assured you that he would be ok.

That they’ve spoken beforehand. You nodded. Of course, they had.

You turned in his arms to straddle his lap. He was still fully clothed except for his bare chest.

 _Do you want me to do something about your joy to see me?_ You asked grinning. Steve groaned _why is it woman that an orgasm makes you only cheekier?_

You didn’t replied verbally but popped the button of his jeans open.

When he was sitting naked against the headboard again with you in his lap he could die happy just there and then. 

You were making out like horny teenager, grinding against one another.

Your dripped on him, making a mess. If he hadn’t been hard the better portion of the night this would have been more than enough.

He was painfully hard under you, his cock trapped between you and his stomach.

 _Please_ you begged _I want to feel you inside me_.

Steve could only nod so you lifted yourself up to grab his length and sank down on him. You both hissed at the sensation.

As good as he felt, you could never get used to the fullness and the initial stretch.

You started to rock your hips down on him while he rose lightly to met you trust for trust.

Soon your movement grew desperate and kissing did nothing to drown out your moans and gluteal noises you were making.

That’s when Steve sat up straighter to flip the two of you and was lowering you on your site. During the change he slipped out of you, which you rewarded him with a high whine.

_Sorry Doll but you see it will be worth it._

He plastered himself behind you and slipped into your pussy again Easley. _God your are so wet, do you feel how wet you are for us? You made a mess._ He sounded proud. When you felt him stretching you again you sight in content.

He was in no hurry, fucked you with measured trusts, one hand finding its way between your legs where he toyed with your clit, rubbed circles on it all while he whispered encouragements into your ear.

He could feel you clench around him, so he picked up his speed to chase his own orgasm.

He pressed himself as deep as he could into you when he did, filling you up.

 _You’re so good for me Dollface_ he whispered _letting you touch another man for me._

You nodded, pressing back to him, stifling a yawn.

Steve wanted to get up to get you cleaned up but after you just tightened your grip and willed him to stay.

He sighted and settled again behind you. He swore this would only last a couple of minutes but soon his breath event out and he was fast asleep. You could still feel him inside him, his cock preventing anything to spill out.

That was certainly a night to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.  
> I havent written anything for quiet some time so I'm starving for feedback :D


End file.
